Elva T'Soram
Basic Description Appearance Elva wears her armor nearly all the time and is rarely, if never, seen not wearing it. She is small in size, including being on the shorter end of the scale, and is leaner in structure than her brother. Underneath her armor, she has the same dark skin as him and various scars litter her body, though not as numerous as Ronno's. Her eye color is a stunning shade of amethyst purple. However, since she had lost one eye from a grenade blast during a mission, she had it replaced with a cybernetic one that glows the same shade as her natural eyecolor. She is a good leader, but very serious and job oriented, only wanting to get the job done as swiftly and painlessly as possible. Due to this, however, she's prone to be somewhat of a workaholic, and thus leave her a tad of the skinnier, underweight side. She lacks the natural strength of the males but makes up with it with speed and flexibility, a nimble fighter whos not afraid to use 'questionable' tactics and can be quite fierce. Equipment Dressed from head to toe in a mixture of black and gold Silent Shadow armor with a matching cape with hood, Elva is still not one to be underestimated, even if she is shorter. She often keeps her cape fully around her and its hood up, further obscuring her form from sight with exception of the golden visor. Despite her lack of general preference and having a good knowledge of any style of weapon, Elva's main go-to weapon is her Energy Sword, which she often couples with her energy gauntlet. She also uses holo-drones as a means of deception and distraction. :: Personality Very Dark, Mysterious, Serious, Anger Issues, Sneaky, Quiet, Devious, Professional, Job Oriented, Antisocial :: ~ She is often looked down upon due to her gender and clan status but take heed, she is not to be taken lightly and be willing to accept any challenge to her authority. She didn't get this far to be simply looked down upon by anyone, she had to claw and kill her way to the top, doing so until she was able to gain the right to lead next to her brother and his small fleet. Her Silent Shadow background allows her to seemingly disappear and reappear at will so she is very rarely seen but is often watching from the shadows. She is more than willing to take the role of ghost in the corner, unseen and unheard but always watching, a stark contrast to her overzealous hot tempered brother. She doesn’t care much for small talk outside of her brother and is often only found when she wants or needs to be. Despite this, she often acts like a mediator between her brother and anyone who wishes to talk to him, knowing how he can be. Having an excellent memory, she keeps an eye out for anything that can be used to her advantage, that be a slip of words or a sign of weakness, she’ll remember it. She also is frighteningly good at sensing and finding others and is an expert hacker that can nearly get into any system she chooses, something she takes internal pride in. History Early Years Elva, and her brother Ronno, were both born in T'Soram clan. The clan had a bad reputation for being shady and 'dishonorable' due to its lack of commitment to the Covenant and its cause, despite its great skill in battle. They were said to be more questionable in their loyalties, and though they tended to mind their own business, they were known to be more willing to disregard the Covenants faith. Due to this, their clan was suddenly taken out by the Covenant and the surrounding Keeps, with the Keeps dividing the land among themselves afterwards. Reducing it to ruin with only Elva and Ronno making it out alive, though scarred from the event. Due to now not having a Keep and home, he and his sister spent most of their childhoods in the nearby city, scavenging and stealing what they could to survive, which got them both in trouble and often greatly looked down upon. Names like ‘vermin’ and ‘disgrace’ were common place for them throughout their childhood, and little to no other children were allowed to play or be near them due their status of clanless, causing the siblings to become quite jaded for such a young age. :: During this time, and with the near constant bullying that came with from others, aggressive behaviors started to grow. These behaviors often came in to form of, usually, Ronno defending Elva and himself from any others and only helped grow the Twins distrust of others. They hunted for vermin with the quillick for food when living off the rare kindness of strangers wasn’t enough to feed their growing bellies, but when that started to get old, they perfected the art of stealing in order to keep fed and clothed. They gained plenty of ways in the art of stealing and experience in surviving on their own, which they then used to survive on the streets. :: When they aged to their preteens, they had encountered an old swordsman who lived by himself, wanting to find some peace and quiet in his last years. He had wandered into the village to do some basic shopping when he found the duo stealing from a foodstand, and was impressed by their teamwork and, unfortunate, skill as he watched. They were spotted, but before they could get caught, the old swordsman got to them first and paid for the food they stole. He then took them in after a bit of convincing and the promise of regular meals and training. This was one of the few times the siblings actually had genuine care from someone outside their, now dead, clan only time they were ever taken in. The swordsman, along with his nephew who visited and helped him out as mush as he could, trained both siblings in swordsmanship, and though he did encourage Elva to grow her own skills outside of swordsmanship, the swordsman was more or less badgered by both of them into letting her learn alongside Ronno. It was few years after living with the old swordsman that he died in his sleep of old age. The nephew had done his best to look after the siblings after his uncle died, trying his best to rein them in and continue with their training. He was eventually called back into action for the Human Covenant War around the time the twins had reach their teen years and had done his best to set them up for success before leaving for the battlefield. He promised to continue checking up on them, which he stayed true to his promise, despite the often lengthy periods between. However, over time the communications became further and further apart until they were eventually practically nonexistent, leaving the siblings to their own devises. :: Now in their early teens, the siblings first tried to stay true to their mentors memory and do good despite the situation. Getting jobs and working hard to make ends meet, with Ronno taking jobs as a warehouse hand before eventually getting a job as a mechanic, and Elva getting a job as a locksmith, as well as, in electronic repair, which ranged from basic appliances to computers. However, they soon slipped back into old habits as what they were doing simply wasn't enough. They took back to thieving, though much more sophisticated and on a larger, sneakier scale, as well as, taking odd jobs around the city. Aggressions also grew as both siblings were on their breaking points with the stress of life that wasn't helped with the adding of the overall bullying that they've experience throughout their lives. This carried on for some time before it finally became too much for the siblings and Ronnos temper got the best of him, ending with the death of the one of the bullies. After this incident, the siblings became scarce, as they avoided the law, but were left alone to their devices for the most part by the unhealthy respect they gained from their peers. However, this helped lengthen the rift the siblings had with others as they were avoided when they were spotted or in the area. :: When they became of age, both got into the Covenant and quickly made a name for themselves after showing their skill and completing their missions successfully, as well as their general temperaments, with Ronno helping his sister move through the ranks fairly quickly. Career Human-Covenant War Starting Out :: Great Schism Swords of Sangheilos The Flame Relations *Ronno T'Soramai Having grown up with her brother as her only companion and link to her dead clan, she has a extremely strong bond with him that often comes up in her actions and decision making. *Tyvo 'Teham *Neechuh Created in 2537, Neechuh was created in secret to become the AI to the Fleet of Divine Transcendence, and his creator, Elva T'Soramee, would argue he is the most advanced AI created in the whole of the Covenant. His construction was started in 2535, but he wouldnt be activated until 2537, since he was created using various references to both Forerunner and human AI coding and was something that his creator had taken a long time to get to work in harmony with each other. In an attempt to keep him from rampancy, Elva had created countermeasures to put in place. Despite being created as a tool for his creator, and would come across that way at first glance, both creator and created have quite a close relationship. Their relationship could be compared to that of a 'mother and son' and while Elva does all she could to keep him activated and well, Neechuh works his end with doing all he could to make sure both she and Ronno, whom he considers his uncle, are kept safe. :: Trivia *The name 'Elva' means 'Elf' in Anglo-Saxon *Elva's name was taken from a character in the 'Eragon' series Appearances Minor *Survival of the Fittest ::Season 7(First Appearance)